Is Anybody Home?
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: Based on the original movie, this fic takes place within the storyline when Leatherface finishes off his first three victims. But before killing them, he decides to torture them first. A very playful form of torture...


"Is anybody home?" Kirk called through the house, as he knocked on the open door. He took a step inside, looking around cautiously. "Hello?" The house seemed to be deserted. Suddenly, he heard a pig squealing-like noise coming from a back room. There was a blood-red wall covered in dead animal skulls. Something wasn't right. But Kirk's curiosity got the best of him and he wandered further into the house. "Hello?" He got closer and closer to the disgustingly decorated back room. Then it happened.

A huge man appeared from around the corner and grabbed Kirk, dragging him into the room. The young man yelped in surprise as he was flung onto the floor, the door slamming shut moments later. The man was a huge bastard wearing an apron, a mask, and carrying a sledge hammer. Kirk was still on the floor as the man advanced towards him. When Kirk tried to stand up, the man threw him back to the floor.

"Stay away. Just stay the hell away…," Kirk said, holding up a gentle hand as if to calm. He was sure that the mask-wearing man was going to bludgeon him to death. "I just wanted some gas…that's all!"

Leatherface had an evil smirk growing in the slit of the mask. He did plan to use the sledge hammer, but he wanted to torture Kirk in a different way first. He put the hammer down, then went for Kirk with wiggling fingers.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" Kirk asked, fearfully as he found himself being pinned to the floor. Leatherface sat on top of Kirk's hips and held his wrists over his head.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Kirk shouted and struggled under the fat bastard's weight.

Leatherface wasted no time. He held the young man's wrists with one strong hand, then he used his other hand to lift Kirk's shirt. Then he began pinching and squeezing Kirk's exposed stomach and sides.

Suddenly, Kirk realized what was happening. He stopped struggling and his eyes grew wide. "Is that…? Are you…are you tickling me?"

Leatherface dug his fingers harder into the young man's belly, sides, and ribs. Kirk raised his head and watched in disbelief. After a few minutes of unsuccessful attempts to make Kirk laugh, Leatherface was growing quite frustrated. He wiggled his fingers everywhere - from Kirk's neck, all the way down to the soles of his feet.

But all time, Kirk just lay there with a smug smile on his face. "Sorry sir, but I'm not ticklish!" he said.

Leatherface was furious. Fed up with Kirk, he got up and walked away for a moment. Kirk sat up with relief. Maybe the fat man was going to let him go?

No such luck. Leatherface came running back with a sledge hammer in his hand. Kirk's smile disappeared and his face showed terror. "No! NO!"

Leatherface killed Kirk with the sledge hammer and then threw his body on a table for butchering.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kirk!?" Pam got off the swing and started walking towards the house. "Kirk!?" She gazed in through the screen door. "Kirk?!" Stepping into the house, she continued to call his name. The whole house gave off a spooky feeling. Soon she stumbled upon a dusty, dirty room filled with furniture. Strange furniture. There was a white chicken cooped up in a very small cage, the source of the clucking noise that was driving her crazy. Where on earth was Kirk? Pam looked around frantically, sweat cascading down her face. There were bones everywhere. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and started to gag. Then she completely lost it and scrambled to get out of the room, panicking like crazy.

Suddenly, Leatherface burst out of a room and chased after her. Pam shrieked and ran out the door, but Leatherface grabbed her flailing body and pulled her back inside. She kicked and thrashed and screamed non-stop as he brought her to a back room. Kirk's bloody, lifeless body lay on a table nearby. There were giant meat hooks hanging in plain sight. Pam tried with all her might to escape Leatherface's powerful arms, but to no avail.

Pam was sure she was doomed, when suddenly, she felt fingers wiggling on her stomach. The tickly sensation ran through her body, causing frightened laughter to escape her throat. She squirmed in his arms, giggling and squealing.

Leatherface grinned in victory. He tickled her sides and ribs, then went back and squeezed her stomach again. Pam was laughing herself silly.

"Noohahahahaha! S-Stop it! Stahahahap!"

Leatherface chuckled dryly in the back of his throat, very much enjoying his torment of this girl. When his finger found her naval, her laughter increased in pitch and she tried to grab his hands.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOOOOP!" she shrieked. Leatherface finally dropped her to the floor, but she didn't get far before he bent down and started tickling her again. "GO AWAYAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Leatherface lowered his fat ass on her back as he tickled her sides and hips, her hands trying so hard to block his vicious fingers. The relentless tickling went on for about five minutes, before Leatherface finally let up.

Pam lay on the floor, soaked in sweat as she caught her breath. Soon Leatherface reached down and picked her up again. "N-No!" Pam choked out. She thought he was going to tickle her again, but this was not the case. To her horror, he carried her over to the giant hooks and impaled her like a big piece of raw meat.

Now in agony, Pam was forced to watch as Leatherface used a roaring chainsaw to slice up the bloody guts of Kirk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was now sunset. Kirk and Pam weren't back yet, so Jerry decided to go looking for them. He left Sally and Franklin alone by the van and started walking off by himself. When Jerry got to the farm house, there were already crickets chirping. He ran up to the door and knocked.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for some friends!" he said, knocking again. There was no answer. "Hello? Is anybody here?" Still no answer. He peered through the screen door to see if he could spot them. "Guys? Come on now! Stop playing games. Quit goofing on me!" Then he heard a funny noise coming from somewhere inside the house. "Pam? Is that you?"

Jerry went inside the house to look for them. "Okay guys! Come on out!" he called, a nervous smile on his face. "Kirk?" He walked further into the house, calling their names. Soon he found himself in a room – there was a bloody hook that caught his eye, and a meat cleaver on the table. Against the wall, there was a large white freezer. Jerry moved closer to the freezer when he heard a strange sound coming from inside.

With trembling hands, Jerry opened up the freezer lid. Pam was laying motionless inside. Within an instant, her eyes shot open and she bolted upright, arms flailing about in a state of shock.

Leatherface rushed into the room, roaring in a fit of fury. Jerry screamed. Leatherface grabbed him and wrestled him to the floor.

"Oh God! NO! Please! Let me go! Don't hurt me!" Jerry begged, tears forming in his eyes.

Leatherface grabbed Jerry's leg and put it in a headlock. Then he removed Jerry's boot, revealing a smooth, sweaty bare foot.

"Please don't hurt me! Please…," Jerry whimpered, when he saw his helpless, naked foot in Leatherface's hand. He was afraid his foot was about to get cut off or brutally burned. But before he could plead anymore, Leatherface began lightly scratching his fingers along the bottom of Jerry's foot.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY, THAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CUT IT OUT! PLEEEEASE! HEEHEHEHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"Jerry shrieked with laughter.

Jerry had the most ticklish feet in the whole world and everybody knew it. His friends would sometimes tease him about it, and they would often tickle his feet whenever they had the chance. But unlike his friends, Leatherface was completely sadistic and merciless. He tickled the poor guy's foot for five minutes.

"P-Please…n-no more," he pleaded, when the torture finally stopped. His entire face was red and beaded with sweat. "I-I can't take it!"

Leatherface grinned evilly as he pulled out some ropes and tied Jerry's ankles together. Then he rolled the young man over onto his stomach, sitting on his butt to hold him down. Then he took some string and tied Jerry's big toes together.

Jerry was giggling like crazy just from having his toes handled. It tickled so much. When Leatherface was finished, he pulled out a long, turkey feather and waved it around in the young man's face, to show him what was going to happen. Gasping at the sight of the feather, Jerry started begging and squirming harder than ever.

"No! Nononono! Please don't tickle my FEEEHEHEHHEHEET! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Leatherface was stroking the feather up and down the soles of Jerry's feet, driving him into hysterics. Tears rolled down his cheeks as his laughter became high-pitched and girlish. He writhed and struggled with all his might, clawing desperately at the floor. But there was no hope of escaping. It was so hard to think straight, that he forgot all about Pam being trapped in the freezer. The tickle torture was so unbearable, he was going out of his mind.

After a while, Leatherface began using the quill end of the feather to scribble along the heels, arches, and balls of Jerry's feet. Then he used it to tickle between the toes. Poor Jerry was laughing so hard that he peed in his pants. The floor beneath him was soaked with urine. Leatherface soon noticed this and found it terribly amusing. Jerry had never been so scared…he was being tickled to death! But then Leatherface stopped tickling him, just when Jerry was about to pass out from laughter.

Leatherface stood up and walked away for a moment, leaving Jerry tied up on the floor and drenched in sweat. The young man was gasping frantically for air and was still giggling. Then he looked up and saw Leatherface standing over him with a raised sledgehammer.

Jerry's giggling ended abruptly and he screamed in terror as Leatherface aimed and bashed his head until he was dead.

After this, Leatherface ran over to the window and looked out to see if any more kids were coming his way. He didn't see anyone out there. At least not yet. Then he sat down beside the window, holding his masked face in his hands. If he _did_ find any more kids snooping around, he was prepared to give them the same treatment he had just given to his previous victims. And if any more kids _did_ have to endure the torture, would they survive? And what would be left of them?

The End


End file.
